


Warmth

by RainySunday



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, au where they continue a relationship after Mary's marriage to Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySunday/pseuds/RainySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary marvels at the details of her lover as the two spend a stolen afternoon relaxing outside, away from court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

_I am left in awe sometimes at how well we fit. Your hand is warm and rough against my own, fingers slotted between mine, as if they were formed specifically to rest there._

Mary lay on her back in the grass next to Bash in the afternoon sun, enjoying his company in silence. The gentle light bathed her face, and small orange spots danced through her closed eyelids. She felt perfectly content.

 

Bash’s slow breathing reassured her of his nearness. He stroked his thumb absent-mindedly across her palm beneath where their fingers were linked. They had no blanket, but it had been mild enough that day for the sun to dry all the dew off of the grass. Mary turned her head, taking in the sweet smell of crushed greenery, picking out the sharp and heady smell of earth underneath.

 

A small tickle caught against her face, and Mary wriggled her nose hoping to dislodge whatever piece of grass had blown against it. She was too relaxed to do much else, and didn’t really feel like opening her eyes to investigate further.

 

The tickle persisted.

 

Mary squished up her face and huffed, attempting to blow the nuisance away.

 

She heard Bash chuckle.

 

With much reluctance, she finally opened her eyes. The sun was too bright to see anything initially, and when her eyes finally focused, everything had that blue-ish tinge that comes about after having light stream through closed eyelids for a period of time. Bash smiled at her, his face much closer to hers than she remembered it being. And there, in his hand, was the offending piece of grass.

 

Mary tilted up her head, acting as if to catch the blade in her mouth, but Bash jerked it away, eyes sparkling. Mary tried to keep her gaze stern, but failed miserably. She wrinkled her nose again, but this time in a smile aimed at her lover.

 

Having rid himself of the grass blade, his ends having been achieved after getting Mary to open her eyes, Bash reached up with his free hand to gently stroke her jaw.

 

_Comfort. Strength. Protection. Warmth. Passion._

Mary marveled at all these hands could provide. Nails trimmed, one in a slightly jagged fashion, with a small amount of dirt under them that all the scrubbing in the world could not completely dislodge. These hands that could wield a sword, stitch a wound, throw a punch, soothe a restless heart.

 

She leaned into this hand, her lifeline holding her to both unbridled joy and immeasurable uncertainty. Bash ghosted a kiss across her mouth.

 

Mary’s eyes fluttered underneath the touch, breathing in his taste when he had pulled back.

 

She was pulled from her reverie by the sound of her horse’s gentle snort, still snuffling through the weeds trying to find something tasty that it had missed on its previous perusal of the ground. Bash’s animal stood tethered just next to her own.

 

Bash moved his hand to stroke her hair, the dark curls collecting a few stray leaves from the ground, bits of pollen from a wildflower dusting one stray strand like fairy kisses.

 

These stolen moments were cherished, as they came so infrequently. Mary packed each carefully away in her memory, the only memento she was allowed to keep, the only token of their love which was safe from the prying eyes of court. Even glances in public were dangerous. These rare days when the sun was high and an absence of a few hours wouldn’t be noted, these made up the brightest beacons in Mary’s memories. Anything else, and, well.

 

History was rife with the evidence of what would befall a queen and her dalliance if they were to be discovered.

 

But they were smart. The sun was high, the field was deserted of both houses and people, both were assumed to be somewhere, neither would be missed.

 

Mary shifted, and moved slightly to rest her head on Bash’s chest. He brought his arm around her in an embrace, tilting his face to her head. She responded by draping her own arm across his body, and turning her hips to press against his own.

 

_The sun could fall, and night rise up. Days could pour away as wine from a flask, staining the ground with its passing. Seasons come and bury us in the rise and fall of life. The stars could rain down from heaven, and still I would choose to lay, cradled in your arms, your face pressed to my hair._

Mary closed her eyes again, cheek resting on her lover’s tunic, and breathed deeply.

 

She drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
